debowytronfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dalemir (ród Gniewowitów)
thumb|Dalemir, senior rodu GniewowitówDalemir jest 55-letnim panem na Wichrowej Grani . Wysoki i szczupły, w całości już posiwiały senior rodu Gniewowitów był w czasach młodości wprawnym rycerzem, a w swoich najlepszych latach nikt nie mógł mu stawić czoła na kopie. Ślady dawnej świetności pozostały mu w zawsze wyprostowanej sylwetce i energicznym kroku. Dzisiaj jednak raczej zwraca uwagę jego pomarszczona, poważna twarz z zimnymi niebieskimi oczami, które wydają się grozić każdemu kto mu się przeciwstawi, a także wciąż silny, przyzwyczajony do wydawania rozkazów głos. Dalemir pokazał talent polityczny gdy w wieku 31 lat został seniorem Gniewowitów . Zaczął inwestować w swoje lenna, odkrywając złoża srebra, a także nawiązując liczne kontakty z sąsiadami. Zaczął też kontrolować Czerwona Przełęcz, ważny szlak handlowy w pobliżu swej twierdzy. Szybko stał się znaczącym panem na swych ziemiach i został zauważony przez króla Kazimira. Stał się częstym gościem na królewskim dworze, co jeszcze bardziej poszerzyło jego wpływy i dzisiaj się mówi, że sam król cenił sobie jego zdanie. Sam Dalemir oprócz wprawnego zarządzania swoim lennem, okazał się agresywnym i bezwględnym graczem w polityce rodowej, ciągle rozszerzając swoje wpływy, pogrążając tych którzy mu się jawnie sprzeciwili. W międzyczasie pan Wichrowej Grani przeżył dwie żony. Pierwsze małżeństwo z Drogomirą było z zaaranżowane przez ojca, Czabora. Drogomira urodziła mu dwójkę dzieci, Dalegora i Faligora. Po paru latach jednak zapadła na ciężką chorobę, której nie udało się jej wygrać. Dalemir pozostał wdowcem przez kilka lat, aż do momentu gdy został seniorem rodu. Wtedy postanowił, że czas ponownie się ożenić. Drugą, żonę wybrał już sobie sam. Dzięki wpływom jakie zyskał i dobrym kontaktom z królem, została nią dużo młodsza, bo wówczas 16-letnia Jarogniewa, najmłodsza córka króla Kazimira. Z nią także spłodził dwójkę potomstwa, Nadzieję i Falisławę. W momencie śmierci króla Kazimira Dalemir przebywał na swoich włościach. Jak głoszą wieści pojawił się na wiecu księcia Lubomira, którego zaczął popierać. Niektórzy mówią, że to z powodu żony, inni zwracają uwagę, że musi wiedzieć o czymś jeszcze dla innych nieodkrytym, dlatego poparł najmłodszego z synów Kazimira. Karta postaci Aspekty: *Sławny i wpływowy senior, który był przyjacielem zmarłego króla *Nie lubi gdy mu się odmawia Sztuczki: *Big Man. Pick a specific field of endeavour, such as crime, business, politics, espionage, or the occult. Within this field, you are considered a person of great importance. You may roll Contacts instead of Resources for anything which might fall under the auspices of members of that field. (adapted from Spirit of the Century SRD, §6.7.2) *Big Name. (requires Big Man.) You’re so well known that an awareness of your name has crossed over into other areas as well. The first time you deal with someone who’s heard of you (spending a fate point can assure that they have), and you’re using your name, you get a +2 bonus to a Provoke or Rapport roll. (adapted from Spirit of the Century SRD, §6.7.2) *Big Reputation. (requires Big Name.) Your reputation has reached great proportions, and people are willing to believe all sorts of things about you. For a fate point, you may use your Contacts skill instead of Deceive, Rapport, Provoke, or Will, provided those you are dealing with are aware of your reputation (a second fate point will nearly always assure that they are). This stunt combines with the bonus from Big Name, getting the character a +2 to Contacts when using it instead of Provoke or Rapport. (adapted from Spirit of the Century SRD, §6.7.2) Umiejętności: *Wybitny (+4): Kontakty *Dobry (+3): Dowodzenie, Zasoby *Niezły (+2): Prowokacja, Wola, Relacje *Przeciętny (+1): Jeździectwo, Oszustwo, Walka, Empatia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Graczy Kategoria:NPC